Los Caballeros de Walpurgis
by JANAVI VAF
Summary: Antiguos seguidores de Voldemort, y nuevas mentes con las mismas creencias, regresan para terminar lo que durante la guerra no pudieron. Su más importante misión: destruir a Harry Potter, de todas las formas posibles.
1. PROLOGO: LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS AVELLANA

**¡Hola, a todos!**

 **Heme aquí con mi primer longfic...¡Tengo miedo!**

 **La verdad, es una trama que venía rondando por mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo y tenía ganas de desarrollar. Sé que la pareja principal es...inusual, pero espero que les llegue a convencer como pasó conmigo.**

 **Sin más, les dejo el prólogo y, bueno, veremos qué pasa.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes dentro del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K., tan sólo los tomo prestados.**_

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **PRÓLOGO: LA CHICA CON OJOS AVELLANA.**

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche.

La acera estaba mojada y fría debido a las recientes lluvias en el suburbio de Brixton; el aire, gélido, instaba a quedarte en la comodidad de tu hogar mientras así lo permitieran las obligaciones diarias.

Pero, para ella, esas obligaciones eran las mismas que estaban a punto de orillarla a un final seguro.

Sus pisadas sonaban con un sonido hueco en medio de las calles solitarias. Su nariz, ya roja debido al frío que azotaba Londres, era lo único que asomaba de su rostro junto con unos hermosos ojos color avellanas. Herencia de su padre.

La mochila colgaba de sus delicados hombros, cargando libros que posiblemente, en conjunto, pesaban más que ella.

Caminaba de prisa, a pesar del cansancio que la invadía tras haber estado todo el día en la universidad. Anhelaba llegar a casa, sentarse en el viejo sofá y esperar a que su madre le calentara la cena de ese día. Siempre esperaba su llegada para poder irse a la cama.

Faltaba poco. Sólo una calle más. Nunca le había gustado llegar tan tarde a casa; Brixton no se caracterizaba por ser el barrio más seguro de Londres, pero, el vivir allí toda una vida te hacía casi inmune a cualquier acto de criminalidad. Las pandillas la conocían, muchos de ellos habían sido sus compañeros en la escuela. En algún punto, tal vez, acordaron una tregua silenciosa.

Sólo una calle.

Y entonces lo notó. Notó un silencio anormal. Ese silencio que te provoca escalofríos en la espalda y que te advierte que algo está mal. Se detuvo un momento, sintiendo miles de miradas sobre ella, a pesar de saber que _estaba sola_.

Su casa estaba tan sólo a unos 5 metros; alcanzaba a ver la luz de la cocina encendida.

Sintió unas irrefutables ganas de echar a correr, se sentía acorralada y era estúpido, ya que, tras haber volteado a mirar a todos lados, se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Sola.

Dio un paso, a punto de dar otro para echar a correr directo a su casa, pero no pudo. Sin entender realmente de donde, una fuerza extraña la empujo directo hacía una pared de ladrillo que se encontraba a un metro de ella. Cayó de bruces contra el piso, llevándose un buen golpe en la muñeca.

Aturdida, se sentó rápidamente, lo que le provocó un ligero mareo.

Miró hacía todos lados, tratando de encontrar a sus agresores, sin éxito, respirando agitadamente.

Entonces lo escuchó. Una risa llena de burla y odio que le provocó un miedo profundo.

Se levantó, quitándose la mochila de los hombros ya que adjudicaban un peso muerto sobre ella.

Echó a correr con dirección a su casa, sin mirar atrás, sin parar, sin respirar.

Ya casi, sólo unos pasos. Sólo sube las escaleras, el pórtico, sin mirar atrás.

Al entrar, cierra la puerta tras de sí y respira desesperada, tratando de recobrar el aire perdido desde que aquella fuerza invisible la atacó, siente su garganta arder. La luz de la cocina está encendida, y todo lo demás está en penumbras.

Cuando recupera el aire, decide ir a despertar a sus padres. Enciende las luces del recibidor.

Despertar, ¿eh?

¿Dónde está su madre, si siempre la espera sentada en el sillón con la televisión encendida?

Y se da cuenta. Se da cuenta del silencio. Es el mismo que la sorprendió en la acera.

Camina con pasos temblorosos y sube las escaleras. Todo parece estar en orden, los marcos que adornan las paredes mientras sube están en su lugar. Llega al primer nivel, puede ver la puerta de la recamara de sus padres abierta, las luces están encendidas y se escucha el sonido de la televisión encendida.

-¿Mamá?-llama, con voz temblorosa pero sin recibir respuesta.- ¿Pa…papá?

Sigue caminando, y cuando entra siente como todo el mundo le cae encima.

La imagen que percibe, espectral, hace que sin aviso previo rueden lágrimas por sus mejillas y un grito se queda ahogado en su garganta.

Y lo escucha de nuevo. Una risa que se torna lúgubre, que la aturde y que la saca de su estado de shock. Sus instintos de supervivencia la llaman y corre escaleras abajo. Se detiene en el último escalón.

En la sala de estar, justo frente a ella, se encuentran 5 personas, vestidas con capas y extrañas máscaras ocultando sus rostros.

Se aferra al barandal de la escalera, como esperando no desmayarse en cualquier momento, sintiendo cómo sus piernas comienzan a temblar.

\- ¿Qui…quienes…?-su voz tiembla, al igual que su cuerpo. Está aterrada. Debe huir, debe encontrar la manera.

Una de las personas se acerca, quitándose la máscara y mostrando su rostro. Los demás hacen lo mismo, acercándose a la escalera y rodeándola.

Los ojos color avellana de la chica se abren descomunalmente al darse cuenta de que conoce a dos de sus atacantes. Da media vuelta sin pensarlo para buscar el teléfono que está en su recamara.

Ella es atleta, pertenece al equipo de atletismo de la universidad. Corre bastante rápido. Tal vez pueda llamar al 911 y encerrarse en su recamara, tal vez puede salir por la ventana y correr con los vecinos, tal vez…

Pero apenas da media vuelta cuando lo escucha, y siente. Siente un dolor lacerándole por todo el cuerpo, desde el interior.

\- ¡Crucio!-una voz femenina pronuncia y entonces la chica cae sobre las escaleras dando gritos de dolor.

\- ¡Crucio!-grita alguien más. El dolor es insoportable.

El tiempo se detiene, y lo único que ella puede percibir es el dolor. Un dolor que nace en las entrañas y se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco siente cómo se debilita, cómo sus gritos se hacen débiles y comienza a percibir todo el ambiente como algo irreal, hasta que el dolor la hacen volver en sí.

\- ¡Sectumsempra!-la chica con ojos avellana, tirada en el suelo semi-inconciente, percibe cómo su cuerpo empieza a sangrar, se abre, se llena de heridas sin comprender que pasa.

Grita, desesperada, de dolor, de miedo, de impotencia.

Cuando ya no le quedan fuerzas y sus ojos parecen estar a punto de cerrarse, lo ve. Ese rostro conocido se pone delante de ella, mirándola, casi con lastima.

Apunta hacia ella con un objeto de madera largo y delicado. Y entonces ríe.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!-una luz verde cegante es lo último que ve antes de perder la conciencia, para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Y bien!**

 **Ese fue el pequeño prólogo de la historia. Me costó un poco decidir cómo inducirlos a esta trama, pero espero no haberme equivocado al comenzar con este asesinato. Ya verán, más cosas están por venir.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Vivi les agradece. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. CAPÍTULO I UPRISING

**Gracias especiales al chico que rompió mi corazón. Sin él, no hubiera necesitado esta historia para relajarme y despertar mis sentimientos.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste, de todo corazón.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos. J.K. Rowling fue la genia.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I. UPRISING.**

 _ **"They will no force us,**_

 _ **they will stop degrading us.**_

 _ **They will not control us,**_

 _ **we will be victorious."**_

 _ **[MUSE-Uprising]**_

 _ **13 de Mayo, 2001.**_

 _Astoria Greengras, entró a la casa de su hermana por medio de la red flu. Llevaba un hermoso abrigo negro de diseñador, que combinaba perfectamente con unos botines italianos, cortesía de Blaise Zabini._

 _Sus ojos, verdes y adornados con unas pestañas curvas, miraron alrededor buscando a su hermana en el recibidor._

 _En su mano izquierda, adornando el dedo anular, usaba el anillo de compromiso que le dio Draco al pedirle matrimonio. Hermoso, con un zafiro verde sostenido por una hermosa serpiente de plata, había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy por siglos, pasando de generación en generación hasta llegar a la ahora dueña, y nueva señora Malfoy._

 _Pasó el recibidor de la red flu._

 _Después de casarse, Astoria se había mudado a Malfoy Manor, como correspondía y como dictaban las costumbres familiares. Su hermana, Daphne, vivía en una residencia perteneciente a la familia Greengras, cerca de Wiltshire. Se visitaban muy seguido._

 _Mejor dicho, ella la visitaba muy seguido._

 _Entró al hermoso hall de la casa, haciendo sonar sus pasos en el piso de mármol. Lo que más le extrañó en ese momento fue la nula aparición de algún elfo doméstico, que en cada visita, la atendían como si fuera lo más preciado en pisar esa casa._

 _Le extrañó, pero decidió seguir su camino hacia la recamara principal. Tal vez Daphne estaba dormida._

 _No le extrañaría. Durante los últimos meses, después de su boda con Draco, su hermana mayor había cambiado bastante. Al vivir sola, no sabía exactamente el tipo de personas a las que frecuentaba, no dudaba de su capacidad para elegir amistades, pero después de la guerra Daphne se había vuelto introvertida y mucho más reservada de lo que realmente era._

 _Con sus visitas, Astoria también había percibido una inversión fuerte al consumo de wiskey de fuego, además de que sus salidas nocturnas también habían aumentado. O tal vez era sólo su perspectiva; tal vez era sólo que la vida de casada la estaban convirtiendo en una amargada._

 _Subió las escaleras, observando con nostalgia las fotografías mágicas que adornaban la pared. Había una, en particular, tomada mucho antes de su compromiso con Malfoy. Ambas estaban sentadas sobre un risco, en la bahía de Skerray, en Escocia._

 _Sonreían y se abrazaban._

 _Extrañaba eso. Extrañaba a su hermana mayor, extrañaba poder contarle sus alegrías y preocupaciones, extrañaba poder charlar con alguien sobre banalidades, extrañaba esa risa inocente que siempre había caracterizado a Daphne._

 _Extrañaba a Daphne._

 _Y estaba preocupada, tenía miedo de que la soledad la estuviera consumiendo. Se negaba a contraer matrimonio, como ella lo había hecho. Se negaba a trabajar, aunque no lo necesitara, tan sólo para distraerse. Se negaba y encerraba todo el día, tan sólo para salir de noche con Merlín sabrá quién y a dónde._

 _Sacudió la cabeza tratando de librarse de los pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarla y siguió su camino. Llegó a la planta alta y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la habitación de su hermana._

 _\- ¿Daphne?-llamó, antes de tocar a la puerta. No contestaron.- ¿Daphne, estás allí?-volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta. No quería entrar e interrumpir nada, pero había algo extraño en el ambiente. Y ningún elfo había aparecido aún._

 _Frunció el ceño y, tomando el picaporte, abrió la puerta._

 _Instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndola y ahogando un grito. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar los temblores que abordaron su cuerpo. Sollozando, dio un paso hacia adentro, tratando de entender lo que sus ojos captaban._

 _En medio del cuarto, casi intacta, estaba la cama aún vestida con el edredón de lino que ella misma le había obsequiado. Y sobre ella, como una visión espectral, yacía Daphne Greengras, vistiendo un vestido blanco y con los ojos abiertos, dilatados, mirando hacia la nada, muertos._

 _Astoria, aun temblando y sin poder esconder los sollozos y las lágrimas que ya se le escapaban de manera involuntaria, se acercó a la cama, quedando rozando la orilla de ésta. Alargó el brazo y tocó delicadamente el rostro gélido de su hermana, tan sólo para corroborar algo que supo desde el momento en que abrió la puerta._

 _Estaba muerta._

 _Sin temor a que el responsable siguiera en la casa, la mujer se abrazó el cuerpo ya rígido de Daphne, como queriendo revivir o sentir una última respiración de ella. Lloró y gritó su nombre, temblando, su rostro empapado de una humedad salina._

 _\- ¡DAPHNE! ¡POR FAVOR, DAPHNE! ¡DESPIERTA!-la tomó del rostro, mirando sus ojos, buscando un poco de vida en sus pupilas ennegrecidas, sin encontrar nada._

 _Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Daphne se había ido. Su hermana mayor, con ese cabello rubio y belleza angelical. Se había ido._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo realmente estuvo abrazada al cuerpo inerte de su hermana, sola y sin actuar. Cuando su razón se hizo presente, Astoria tomó su varita para pedir ayuda. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de algo que debido al shock no puedo ver._

 _Sobre la cabecera de la cama, en la pared, alguien había marcado de manera mágica cuatro palabras que erizaron los vellos de Astoria: Los Caballeros de Walpurgis._

 _\- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!-Un hermoso caballo se formó de la luz que arrojó la varita.-Ve con Draco, dile que Daphne fue asesinada. Que traiga a los aurores._

 _El encantamiento se marchó, sublime, dejando a Astoria Greengras llorando frente al cuerpo inerte de su hermana mayor._

 **13 de Mayo, 2003.**

La alarma sonó aturdiéndolo por un momento.

Despertó sin muchas quejas, aun sintiendo el cansancio del entrenamiento del día anterior. Recostado sobre la cama estiró los brazos y piernas de manera casi felina y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación.

Miró el reloj y se alegró de no haberse quedado dormido, una vez más, en lo que restaba de la semana.

Levantándose de la cama se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies. Tras una ducha que le resultó bastante relajante, Harry se vistió y bajó a las cocinas de Grimauld Place para tratar de prepararse el desayuno.

Su mayor esfuerzo consistió en servirse una taza de café, bien cargado, y preparar un par de tostadas acompañadas con mermelada de frambuesa casera, cortesía de mamá Weasley.

Vaya, si algo extrañaba de su noviazgo con Ginny eran los buenos desayunos en la madriguera. Huevos fritos acompañados de salchichas y tocino, o el buen guisado de carne de la señora Weasley.

Su ruptura con Ginny fue improvista, pero al mismo tiempo sucedió casi de manera natural. Durante la horrible duración de la guerra y la posterior recuperación, material y psicológica de todos los que participaron, el Niño que Vivió quería tan sólo ser él mismo. _Sólo Harry_ , como le habría dicho a Hagrid cuando fue a entregarle su carta de Hogwarts.

Con Ginny se sentía bien, era divertida, inteligente, valiente y atractiva. Todo una promesa para el ámbito del deporte mágico en Inglaterra. Ginny era la mujer perfecta; pero Harry se dio cuenta, con un deje amargo en la boca, que no era la mujer perfecta para él.

Y, bueno, a pesar de haber terminado en buenos términos y de que en realidad habían quedado como buenos amigos, Harry debía aprender a vivir solo. No es como si no supiera cocinar, al fin y al cabo, al vivir con los Dursley tuvo que aprender múltiples actividades relacionadas con el hogar.

Además de eso, también debía de ser un poco considerado. Con Ron y Hermione recién comprometidos, en la madriguera ya no cabía, sin más, un alfiler.

Terminó su escueto desayuno y tras lavar los pocos trastos usados se dispuso a vestirse.

Conforma su vestimenta con unos jeans de mezclilla negros y una camiseta blanca, sobre la que coloca su túnica de auror.

Son las 6:30 de la mañana y el sol comienza su camino para posarse como el rey que es sobre el mundo, mágico y no mágico. Tiene tiempo de hacer una parada en su panadería muggle favorita y comprar un bagle de cebolla. Los que preparan allí son deliciosos.

Entra a la pequeña panadería y su nariz percibe ese delicioso aroma del pan recién horneado.

-Un bagle de cebolla, por favor.-pide al tendero, quien asiente y pone el pan dentro de una bolsa de papel.

-Aquí tiene. Son £1.50, por favor.-Harry saca dinero muggle y paga, no sin antes echar un vistazo alrededor de la tienda, extrañado.

-Isabel no llegó hoy.-dice el tendero, dándose cuenta de la actitud del mago.-He visto que plática con ella cuando viene.

Harry se sonroja. Conoció a Isabel, empleada de la panadería, tras haber frecuentado el lugar varias veces a la semana. Era agradable poder platicar con alguien que no supiera absolutamente nada de su pasado. Que no lo reconociera por la cicatriz en su rostro y en su historia. Ser _sólo Harry._

Isabel era agradable. Universitaria que trabajaba medio tiempo para poder ayudar a pagar su matrícula. Tan sólo un par de años más joven que el Niño que Vivió. Harry había meditado sobre si le gustaba, en un sentido romántico, o sólo le agradaba su compañía y aceptación más allá del nombre.

Lo más seguro, según sus propios análisis, es que sólo la viera como la proyección de lo que anhelaba después de tanto tiempo viviendo en la mirilla pública: una vida normal.

Llegó caminando, absorto en sus pensamientos, al subterráneo. Entró al baño, jaló la cadena con él dentro del retrete y llegó al atrio del Ministerio.

* * *

Malfoy Manor había cambiado un poco después de la guerra.

Conservaba la elegancia y lujo que le caracterizaba, con sus amplios jardines y fuentes adornándolos. Incluso, y ante un reticente Draco, Astoria conservaba a los pavorreales que se paseaban por todo el jardín trasero, mostrándose como amos y dueños del lugar.

Sin embargo, dentro de la residencia, había cambios. Pequeños, casi imperceptibles, pero que para alguien que supiera la historia del lugar y supiera mirar, serían fácil de divisar.

Uno de esos cambios, por ejemplo, había sido en el comedor principal. Allí mismo donde años atrás, la maniática Bellatrix Lestrange había torturado a Hermione Granger. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Draco pudiera pisar esa habitación sin tener una sensación abrumadora de querer volver el estómago. Astoria ayudó bastante, al _remodelar_ el lugar.

Los colores, ahora pasteles y la decoración casi vintage, pero elegante, hacían que el gran comedor de Malfoy Manor se iluminara todas las mañanas para recibir al matrimonio Malfoy a desayunar.

Con Narcissa y Lucius viviendo en Francia, bien podría decir cualquier visitante que la mansión se sentía casi como un _hogar._

Los elfos domésticos terminaron de poner la mesa cuando _el amo Draco_ llegó al comedor, se sentó y esperó a que Tifus, uno de los elfos, le dejara frente a él de manera muy respetuosa, casi benévola, el _Daily Profet_ del día.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, que posiblemente significaba "gracias", la criatura se marchó para preparar la ya habitual taza de café del Sr. Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Draco.-saludó Astoria, besando a su marido ligeramente en los labios, de manera elegante.

-Buenos días.-respondió él, tomando un sorbo a la bebida que acaba de aparecer en su lado derecho. Miró a su mujer, notando que, como siempre en esa fecha desde hacía 3 años, tenía un rictus nostálgico en el rostro. Sin decir mucho, ya que él realmente no era del tipo que hablara demasiado, comenzó a desayunar en cuanto los platos aparecieron delante suyo.

-Ayer hablé con mis padres-comenzó ella, sonriendo ligeramente.-Iremos juntos a visitar a Daphne, ¿quieres venir?-cuestionó, dando una mordida a su tostada y dejando un ligero rastro de migajas cerca de sus labios.

-Claro.-afirmó Draco, sonriendo ligeramente al ver el desliz de su mujer. Eso es lo que amaba de ella, la naturalidad con la que su elegancia y porte se hacían presentes, y al mismo tiempo, la humanidad del error que siempre la acompañaban.

-Gracias…sabes que aún es difícil…-se detuvo, sintiendo una extraña pesadez en su ser. Ella fue la que encontró a su hermana muerta, y esa imagen aún la atormentaba en las noches más oscuras.

-Lo sé.-terminó el rubio, tomando la mano de su esposa y reconfortándola. Astoria era una mujer fuerte, llena de entereza y que no temía a los desafíos, pero al mismo tiempo era frágil, muy frágil, y a Draco le aterraba pensar que podría romperse.

\- ¿Quieres una tostada? La mermelada que prepara Bibi es deliciosa.-ofreció, alabando a la elfina encargada de las cocinas en Malfoy Manor.

Draco daba gracias a Merlín que Granger no hubiera prohibido completamente el tener como empleados a los elfos domésticos. _Empleados._ Vaya que la comelibros había revolucionado la ley mágica por su paso en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Quién lo hubiera pensado. El matrimonio Malfoy dando gracias a un elfo doméstico y alagando el trabajo culinario de otro.

-Aquí tienes.-Astoria sacó de sus cavilaciones a su esposo, ofreciéndole la tostada prometida, aún con los restos de migas a la orilla de su boca.

-Tienes…-el rubio señalo su propio labio, pensando al instante que había una mejor manera para deshacerse de lo sucio él mismo. Inclinando su cuerpo en dirección a donde Astoria se encontraba, quedando a centímetros de unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo expectante, con una ceja levantada. Y la besó allí, donde sus labios comenzaban, donde de manera traviesa se habían quedado migas delatoras de un desayuno cálido. -Tenías migas.-dijo al separarse, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Astoria sólo se rio, sonrojada. Cuando Malfoy decidió que ella sería su esposa, como sus tradiciones (algo arcaicas, a decir verdad) lo dictaban, ella aceptó llena de orgullo; alagada porque una familia como lo eran los Malfoy la consideraran a ella.

Pero, con el tiempo, supo apreciar al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Aprendió a quererlo, a conocer sus facetas, a entender sus secretos y pesadillas. Y cuando se percató de las emociones que ya había desarrollado, supo que estaba enamorada.

Y, aunque Draco nunca se lo había dicho, ella sabía que lo mismo pasaba con él.

* * *

-En verdad, compañero-Ron tenía en el rostro una cara de cansancio que daba lastima.-esas mujeres, van a matarme.-culminó, dándole una mordida más a su pastel de melaza.

-Ron, sólo son tu madre y Hermione.-se burló Harry, pensando que tal vez era más difícil enfrentarlas a ellas que a Voldemort.

-No es sólo eso, Harry, me están matando…-suspiró, cansado.-Es por eso que la gente no contrae matrimonio, ¡es jodidamente difícil!

-Y agradece que la madre de Herms prefiere hacer su parte por separado.-rio el moreno terminando de ponerse unas vendas protectoras sobre los nudillos.

-Creo que lo hizo como un pretexto, te aseguro que ella tampoco soportó a ese par de histéricas.

El pelinegro soltó una risa que retumbó por todo el vestidor, provocando que Ron lo mirara de manera acusatoria.

-Es tu boda, Ron.-dijo al fin.-Sólo será una vez en tu vida.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Eso te lo firmo, compañero.-se levantó, siguiendo a Harry para reunirse con los demás miembros del escuadrón.- ¡No pensaría en volver a casarme!

Cuando llegaron al pequeño hall del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ya todo su escuadrón estaba allí. Se apresuraron para llegar hasta ellos, expectantes al trabajo que recibirían ese día.

Roger Waterson se plantó frente a todos. Era robusto pero con bastante musculo rodeándole el cuerpo; tenía un bigote gris adornándole el rostro y sus ojos morenos mirando alrededor de manera analítica.

Era el jefe de aurores. Y no por nada. Ese maldito era una leyenda, como así lo contaban las múltiples cicatrices adornando su cuerpo. Guardó silencio unos segundos, sólo esperando a que el bullicio del escuadrón se calmara.

-Muy bien, señoritas.-habló Waterson, haciendo que su estruendosa voz se hiciera sonar demandante por sobre la de los jóvenes aurores que conformaban su escuadrón.-Será mejor que guarden bien esas varitas, será un día agitado.

Ron guardó instintivamente el emparedado a medio morder, llevándose una mirada divertida por parte de Harry. Ambos presintieron un día complicado, y no se equivocaban.

* * *

Era la quinta vez ese mes.

Suspira hondo y cierra los ojos. Comienza a contar, porque si no lo hace, posiblemente se eche a llorar como una niña pequeña. Hace mucho que no llora.

5 años, si se quiere exactitud.

Después de la guerra, a Pansy ya no le quedaban ganas de derramar ninguna gota salada. Durante ese tiempo, a pesar de que la familia Parkinson decidió permanecer al margen en cuanto a bandos se refería, la heredera de esta familia tomó otro camino.

Su amistad con Malfoy, tan fuerte e intensa que incluso era confundida con amor por aquellos que los rodeaban, la impulsaron a tomar una de las peores y más difíciles decisiones de su vida: Pansy Parkinson también fue mortifago.

Tal vez su participación como mortia fue menor debido a que su iniciación fue casi al culmine de la segunda guerra mágica. Si en esos momentos no hubiera tenido la mente llena por unas ganas estúpidas de poder, jamás hubiera ni siquiera pensado en marcar su brazo izquierdo. Lo que vio, lo que vivió, lo que sintió en momentos que su mente se dedica a no recordar, pero su subconsciente le recuerda a través de pesadillas, eso que la hizo derramar todas las lágrimas que tenía, es lo mismo que la sigue persiguiendo incluso ahora, a 5 años de la guerra.

Después de haber sido juzgada por el Wizengamot y haber sido absuelta de sus crímenes debido a que, en realidad, más allá de haber pedido que entregaran a Harry Potter a Voldemort durante la batalla de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson no tenía más crímenes que afrontar el que representaba tener una serpiente saliendo de un cráneo en su brazo.

Su madre, enferma ya desde antes del regreso del Señor Oscuro, murió apenas un año después de que la guerra terminara; casi como si hubiera estado esperando a que el mundo mágico tuviera un poco de paz para que ella pudiera descansar.

Así que sólo le quedaba su padre, quien la guerra sí le había enseñado algo: la pureza de la sangre es una vil mierda. Si no, pregúntenle a todos esos infelices que ahora cumplen condenas en Azkaban por seguir ordenes de un mestizo, según sus propias palabras.

A diferencia de él, a la slytherin no le fue tan fácil asimilar semejante acusación. Sí, sabía que había cometido errores enormes, pero no es fácil derrumbar los cimientos de principios y normas morales de un día a otro. Y vaya que le estaba costando.

Abrió los ojos con un semblante un poco más tranquilo pero igual de sombrío. Recorrió con la mirada los cristales que ahora yacían rotos a sus pies, y comenzó a calcular mentalmente cuánto le costaría reponer las túnicas que también estaban hechas añicos.

Si algo sabía hacer Pansy, eso era vestir. Así que lo había aprovechado, y hacía menos de 1 año que invirtió parte de su herencia en poner su propia tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagon. Aunque la verdad es que estaba resultando bastante difícil. Los magos y brujas no olvidan fácil, y menos cuando una exmortifaga pone su negocio en un lugar como ese, así que nadie dejaba de recordarle que la guerra había terminado, pero ella debía seguir pagando.

No era lo mismo con Draco; y ella lo tenía claro. Los Malfoy, a pesar de todo su pasado, seguían contando con influencias que los dejaban en un estado neutral en el mundo mágico.

-Hola de nuevo, Parkinson.-le dijo el auror en turno, no sin antes repasarla de manera no muy discreta de arriba a abajo. Nadie podía negar lo bien que se veía Pansy la mayoría del tiempo.

-Buen día.-se limitó a contestar la morena acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Lamento que haya vuelto a suceder, pero al parecer los aurores que estaban de ronda no notaron nada.-explicaba el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Claro-comentó Pansy mordazmente, con clara ironía en su voz.-…las últimas dos veces tampoco vieron nada.-terminó con tono acusador, cruzándose de brazos cuidando que la manga izquierda no se levantara.

-Pondré a un guardia que cuide específicamente tu tienda, Parkinson.-Dewey, quien había estado al margen de la entrada tomando declaraciones frunció un poco el ceño, aunque entendía bastante bien la desconfianza de Pansy.

-Gracias, auror Dewey.-sonrió la mujer de forma forzada, dándole la espalda y tomando su varita. Siempre prometían lo mismo, y aunque lo hicieran, no ayudaba en mucho-Si no tienes nada más que decir, debo arreglar los desperfectos.-y con agitados movimientos, la fémina se puso a trabajar en arreglar su negocio…una vez más.

Y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, porque si esos hijos de Merlín la querían romper, les haría falta mucho más que sólo vidrios rotos.

* * *

 _Hola, a tod s._

 _Oficialmente el primer capítulo de esta historia. Sé que es corto, pero no quiero apresurarme porque,conociéndome, habrá capítulos tan largos como el cabello de Rapunzel xD._

 _¡Y bien! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tardé milenios en colgar este primer capítulo, pero es que no sé porqué a mi absurda mente se le ocurrió la historia justo terminando la carrera, jajaja._

 _En fin, ahora soy un poco más libre, así que, por lo menos 1-2 veces al mes, estaré por acá._

 _En verdad, espero disfruten tanto como yo._

 _¡Gracias! Recuerden que un review me ayudará a inspirarme con más ganas._

 _¡Les mando amor!_

 **Atte: Vivi Blues.**


End file.
